Hell's escapees
by Yukino Hojo
Summary: Sequal to A sister? No way! Its the return of a very vengeful Naraku. And he didnt break out of hell alone, no, he had inside help. Read to find out! Finished!
1. Hell thy name is Naraku!

Hello! I'm so happy right now! Its only 4 more days til the weekend!!...uhh okay maybe thats a long time but I'm still happy about it!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two months have passed since Naraku's death. Over time the three siblings seemed to have gotten closer. Even Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have been acting like they've forgiven the past and moved on. They both have been teaching there youngest sibling to defend herself. Needless to say, it hasn't been going well. She's definintly not a fighter. But they did discover that she's one hell of a healer. Two fighters and a healer are a pretty good team, or least thats what they figured.  
  
Today they, meaning Rei dragged them there, decided to spend the day in a small town known for its ruins. "I still dont see why we have to be here!" complained Inuyasha as the three walked up the hill. Meaning Sesshoumaru was carrying Rei and the two brothers were walking. It seemed in time Rei had them wrapped around her finger. "Because there were rumors that there'd be some kind of ancient magic. Arent you curious?" asked Rei. Inuyasha, without hesitation said "No." Sesshoumaru just sighed, tired of them arguing all the time.  
  
"It might be a jewel shard." Rei said, sing songedly. Inuyasha's ears perked up "Okay, now I'm interested." he said. Sesshoumaru smiled a little "Finally here." he said lifting Rei down to the ground with ease. Rei smiled "Great..." she didnt have a chance to finish, Inuyasha cut in "Lets just get on with this." he said, but hoped there was a jewel shard, as they entered the broken down, old cave. ((Wow that one was shorter than normal. My others will be longer promise. I'm just suffering from writer's block.)) 


	2. A mask from the past!

Inside the cave were ancient paintings and symbols. "Ooo spooky!" Rei said looking around at them. Sesshoumaru paid very little attention to them and just kept walking as Inuyasha looked them over as they walked, dragging Rei by her ears because she wouldnt go any further afraid that this cave was haunted or something. "No! No! Come on, brother, let me go!!" she wailed trying to pull away, but Inuyasha smirked and jerked her forward, her ears going red as she gave up and walked, occasionally rubbing them or gripping onto one of her brothers for some kind of comfort.  
  
"Hahaha, oh well dead end! Guess we go back." laughed Rei nervously. Sesshoumaru just shook his head "Wrong." he said simply stepping forward and pushing on the wall, it opened up to reveal a whole new passage, with torhces along the wall. The two brothers walked in first and Rei followed muttering "Darn." "Oh quit your whining!" Inuyasha said. They got a little further into the cave and saw something they didnt expect to see. It was...a babboon mask? Yes. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Rei, the two brothers nodded. "It's Naraku's old mask. Then that would mean.." Inuyasha started "This was his lair." Sesshoumaru finsihed, all three of them starting to feel uneasy. ((Man, I hate writer's block!!! I'll keep updating, but I hope this block goes away soon.)) 


	3. Inuyasha's close call, and Sesshoumaru's...

Good news my friends! I think writer's block has passed...for now at least. Though I'm gonna take advantage of it.------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is ridiculous. I killed him long ago. No reason to be worried." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha nodded slowly "Umm maybe." he said, sniffing the air trying to find some trace of him. His ears suddenly perked up "Kikyo." he uttered sharply, darting quickly through a door off to the side following her scent. "Inuyasha wait!" Rei called as Sesshoumaru grabbed her quickly, lifting her up and darting after Inuyasha, trying to catch up with him. When they both got there they saw something neither Sesshoumaru nor Rei wanted to see. Kikyo. It was in fact her. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away from her watching her intently. "Inuyasha. You have forsaken my love for you. All for a girl that is dead now. Now I will have my revenge. You made me live in hell!" she exclaimed, glaring. Sesshoumaru set Rei down and said to her "Go. Hide behind the bushes til this is over." he said, and Rei obeyed. Sesshoumaru then looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo, deciding not to interrupt just yet, he wanted to see Kikyo's intentions.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha, as he stepped back, unnerved by the priestesses words. "You will face your past. One way or another." she said and snapped her fingers. Using the last bit of power she had. A magical circle appeared beside her and out of the circle formed a very familiar figure. Dressed in that same outfit, a white babboon outfit. He let out a chuckle "Hello, Inuyasha." he said, and Inuyasha seemed dumbstruck. To dumbstruck to notice the attack, Naraku immediately charged forward, his cot open ready to try and absord Inuyasha. Inuyasha was being pulled towards it, but then he felt something grab him and pull him out of the way. It was Sesshoumaru! He had rushed in on time and grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him out of the way of the suction.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he exclaimed, smiling as they both joined Rei behind the bush. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha a little less behind it, not afraid of these two spirits, but Rei cowering behind the bush, more than a little scared. "You..." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru just smirked "Oh dont get soft." he said and then looked ahead at the two spirits who were currently looking around for the three of them, who seemed to have vanished from sight. Naraku's attack makes it hard to see, and Sesshoumaru was very fast with that rescue so it was like they both disappeared. "Perhaps we should leave." Sesshoumaru suggested. He saw Rei's fear and knew this wasn't a place for her, and that close call with Inuyasha he was convinced they were not ready.  
  
"Sounds good. How do we do that without them seeing?" Inuyasha asked. At that Sesshoumaru thought for a moment "Use your claws." he said. Inuyasha got what he was saying and he spotted a tree "Iron reaver..sould stealer." he muttered slashing his claws as a golden wave of energy was sent out, slashing into a bunch of trees. (A/N: Darn, and I love trees.) That was more than enough to distract the spirit pair and give the three siblings a chance to get away. Darting off they went, Inuyasha running fast through the forest, Sesshoumaru carrying Rei as he darted as well, not as nervous as those two, but enough to get him to leave. They quickly headed for the nearest town to discuss these events, neither sure enough about going back to stop running and suggest it. Especially not a trembling Rei. 


	4. Author's note

Authors note! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy. I'm not gonna be able to update today either because I'll be out.!!! Jeez, these parents wont leave me alone. There dragging me out everywhere. Oh well, anyway I'll update on Sunday, hopefully. 


	5. A wild goose chase!

They finally got back to there camp site after running quickly without stopping, all fearing the worst. They got there, all breathing hard. "I...I cant believe I actually ran away!" Inuyasha said, breathing hard. Sesshoumaru stopped, regaining his breath quickly as he set Rei down gently on the ground. "Yes, well it was either that or be killed." he stated. Inuyasha nodded :Good point." Rei sat down on the ground "Sesshy?" she asked, it was what she had started calling Sesshoumaru, because of his long name. Inuyasha she would mostly call, Big brother, if she wasn't arguing and using much more colorful names for him. Sesshoumaru looked down at her "Yes, Rei?" he asked. "Are we going to...die?" she asked, her eyes misty with fear. They had told there newest sibling stories of Naraku, which was turning out to be a big mistake, it was just scaring her. Inuyasha sighed deeply at Rei's question as Sesshoumaru's eyes softened "No, Rei. We wont die." he said, unsure.  
  
Rei believed him and smiled "Okay." she said. Sesshoumaru gave her a very brief smile and then looked at Inuyasha "Perhaps you and I should go back and have a look?" "No!" Rei said, and clutched to both of there arms, being with them made her a bit more childish and clingey to both of them. "Dont, I may be young but I'm not stupid. Its to dangerous." she said. "Let go, Rei." Sesshoumaru says, pulling away "Life without danger is fire without warmth." he said to her, then looked at Inuyasha "Come." he said and his younger brother nodded, and they both darted back off, leaving a teary-eyed Rei, to watch them leave, and have to stay behind. It killed her that she wasn't able to help her brothers, but she could only heal them, not assist them in battle. She wouldn't last a minute if she even tried to fight.  
  
With the two brothers, they were silent right now. "I'm worried, who but Kikyo would have enough power to bring back Naraku. And why are they working together?" Inuyasha asked. "Your wit has grown dull, its obvious they are now working together because they both have the same desire now." he said. Inuyasha asked "And whats that, smart guy?" "Our deaths." Sesshoumaru says plainly. "Wonderful." he says sarcastically. They both fell silent then, still running quickly, darkness falling across the sky as nightime took. They finally got back to the fields, starting to look around. "Where do you think they would be?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes darted around, his senses reaching out as he tried to get track of him. He found nothing. "They've left this place. Probably to find us." Inuyasha sweatdropped "You mean we ran all the way there, then back to find them, while there now out looking for US!?" he asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Inuyasha growled "Damnit!" he yelled, annoyed. This was all one wild goose chase so far!! 


	6. A kidnapping and two not so thrilled abo...

---Sorry about the late update. I had slipped into a busy schedule and had been out all day. THANK YOU LADY QUINN!!! Your review gave me an idea for this chapter, You rock! Enjoy!-------  
  
Inuyasha was busy fussing over it all when Sesshoumaru suddenly snapped to attention. "I dont like this." he said. Inuyasha suddenly stopped "What?" he asked. Sesshoumaru gestured around "This was the bait...wheres the hook?" he asked. Inuyasha suddenly got it as well. "This was a trap. It just wasn't for us." Sesshoumaru said. "Rei!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Precisely." was all Sesshoumaru said and turned on a dime running at full speed. Inuyasha followed him quickly. "I just hope its not to late." Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Back at the camp Rei was backed against a tree, shaking in fear. "L...leave now." she said, glaring up at the two spirits. Naraku laughed "Or you'll do what, little girl?" he asked. "I....I'll.....my brothers will come." she managed to say. Kikyo smiled, "What a weak demon. Depending souley on her brothers for protection." she reached down to pick the girl up roughly "Thats where your wrong, your a fool to think I need my brothers to protect me!" Rei said, angry. She lashed out at her hand, biting down, causing Kikyo to scream as the skin broke. "Wench!" she hissed, smacking her. Rei's head snapped to the side with the movement, her cheek red. Naraku laughed "Feisty little thing, isnt she." he said. "Yes." Kikyo said annoyed as the blood stopped and her wound closed up almost immediately, after all someone dead could not be harmed. Rei was knocked out from the hard slap, laying on her stomach, breathing lightly. Naraku bent down and picked her up roughly. "I'm sure her brothers will get the message now." Kikyo said. Naraku nodded "Yes, but now how would they know where to go?" "Leave it all to me, Inuyasha will know. He can always seem to smell me." she said, a smirk twisting her face at that.  
  
Naraku nodded "Sure." he said. He didn't like following the lead of this priestess at all. Though he had no choice. She was the one who brought him back, therefore he was bound to her. If she was somehow killed again he would be too. "Now follow me." Kikyo said, moving quickly from the campsite, Naraku following her. Kikyo may not have been a demon though she was fast, probably gained her speed in her years of vanquishing all those evil beings. Soon Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived at the messy camp. Things thrown out of place, somethings broken, signs of a struggle everywhere. "It seems our fears have been confirmed." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha growled deeply "You dont think they.." he started "No, they need her as bait. They wouldn't kill her just yet. Not until we arrive." Sesshoumaru said. "I wonder where they went." Inuyasha, just as Kikyo thought he would sniffed the air 'I know where, just to the east. Kikyo's smell is still fresh, we should go now." Inuyasha said. "No, we have time on our side. Were both tired, therefore we should rest. Its better to be rested before a battle, then wary with sleep." he said. Inuyasha was going to protest. They could get further with a night's time on there hands. But his brother was right, though he would never admit it. "Fine." he said, reluctantly.  
  
So they both cleaned up the mess loading things up so they could be quickly picked up in the morning so as not to waste time. Then for the first time they both slept together underneath the same tree. Inuyasha on one side Sesshoumaru on the other. Usually, Rei would be between them, but this time, there was an empty space. Back with the two kidnappers there kidnappee had awoken, and was none too happy. "You dirty foul freaks! Let me go!" Rei shouted from a tree. Bound by a spell ((A/N like the one that bound Inuyasha to that tree in the episode where Kikyo kissed him infront of Kagome.)) she struggled but to no avail. "That girl is getting very frustrating." Naraku said, annoyance in his voice. They were surrounded in a clearing by trees of every kind. Tall and short, skinny and round, old and young. "Patience, Naraku. Her brothers will come soon." Kikyo said, her eyes closed, they opened as she added "I can feel it." she finished. 


	7. Search, Rescue, then fight!

-----Eugh! Theres a math test tomorrow. Pray for me please. lol--------------------  
  
The next morning both boys were wide awake and planning. "So there sprits right? So how do we kill them? Aren't they already dead?" Inuyasha asked. "This does pose a problem." he got an idea. "Wait. WHo brought who back?" he asked. "Kikyo brought Naraku back. I'm sure of it. Its got her name all over it." "Yes." he agreed. "So then wouldn't she hold his life energy. If she died.." "He dies! Now I get it." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded "Good. So we needn't worry about killing Naraku, just of Kikyo, whom you've killed before. Correct?" he asked. He nodded "Yeah, with the Tetsagai, I bet it could do the trick." he said. "Then lets not waste anymore time." Sesshoumaru said standing. Inuyasha's stomach growled "Can we eat first?" he asked. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes for once "Alright, but whose going to cook? Rei was the only one who knew how." he pointed out. Inuyasha paled a bit at the thought of trying to fish and suddenly said "Is the way you treat family! I'm appauled. Out there all alone is our little sister and YOU want to eat. Come one, lets get our chef..uh I mean sister!" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru had to sweatdrop and cleared his throat nodding "Yes, lets." he decided to just drop the subject of food infront of his half crazed brother, in his opinion at least.  
  
So on they went, Inuyasha following Kikyo's scent and Sesshoumaru trying his best not to be hungry as well. Though they hadn't eaten in what felt like forever, but it was really only about a day. When they finally arrived at where the scent was close enough to be in sight. Sesshiumaru looked around "I dont see them." "There! There's Rei." Inuyasha exclaimed looking up at a tree branch seeing a small form tied up against the tree trunk, propped up on a thick branch and gagged. Sesshoumaru rose a brow "Again they play the same trick. Set the bait and forget the trap." he said, calmly. Inuyasha looked around and yelled out "I know your here! Get your asses out here, damnit!" he yelled, eager to see them both, but not for a friendly reunion.  
  
Two figures stepped from behind some brush entering into view. Sesshoumaru ignored there presence momentarily and jumped up, jumping from branch to branch quickly to get his sister down. Inuyasha on the other hand payed them full attention, glaring at them with a bit of a snarl. The duo merely chuckled in mockery of his glare. When Sesshoumaru finally got Rei ungagged and untied he scooped her up in his arms and jumped down out of the tree landing softly on the ground, gently putting her down, "Go on, hide." he said to her, she nodded but gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, brother." she said, softly. He seemed a bit stunned "Y...your welcome." he said, a smile brushing his lips as his young sister went off to hide behind a bush. He snapped out of his shock and walked over joining Inuyasha in his snarl. Kikyo smiled an empty smile "So shall we begin?" she asked. Naraku smiled a bit as well "Yes, I imagine this will be our last fight." he added to Kikyo's question. The boys both smirked "Let us hope." Sesshoumaru said. "I'll take the woman, I doubt you could kill her yourself after your little attachment to her." Inuyasha nodded "Fine by me, I've been wanting to take Naraku on anyway." he agreed to it. And the final fight was about to begin.  
  
---Sorry I took so long on the update!--------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Gone for good!

---Gosh I am horrible with updates. Sorry about that. Took me a few days. But I was just in a creative-slump. Thank you magic fairy dust of the muse! But I'm good now! I got a C on my math test! Yay!-------------------------------------------  
  
"Damnit!" yelled Inuyasha as Kikyo dodged his sword once more, using a staff that she had gotten from Naraku. "You'll have to do better than that." she said very calmly, charging forward preparing to swipe at him. The staff hurled towards Inuyasha, he didnt have enough time to react and was hit by it, slamming into a tree. Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha from his fight with Naraku, he then blocked a hit from Naraku and called out "Inuyasha?!" he said. Inuyasha sat up wiping some blood off his forehead "I'm fine!" he called to his brother, grabbing his sword that lay a few feet away. But before he could, it disappeared reappearing in Kikyo's left hand. "Sesshoumaru! She has my sword!" Inuyasha let out, realizing he had practically just called for help. He'd beat himself up about it later though.  
  
Sesshoumaru slashed and growled at Naraku "I'm coming!" he said as Naraku was thrown back from the attack. Sesshoumaru took this chance to turn and come to his brother's rescue, getting infront of Inuyasha as Kikyo tried to slash at him, Sesshoumaru's claws slashed back, blocking the sword. The only reason Sesshoumaru's claws hadnt shattered from the effects of that sword was because thankfully Kikyo didnt know how to access the sword's power. As the sword was deflected Inuyasha took his chance and lashed out grabbing the sword away from Kikyo. Inuyasha was about to try and summon up its power but he couldnt, he was but a half breed, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Kikyo laughed as Naraku was able to sneak up and rejoin his partner. Both spirits about to double team the younger demon. Sesshoumaru saw, he saw both sides. Inuyasha trying to get his sword to work and the spirits trying to kill him. He chose Inuyasha, he quickly lashed out and grabbed the sword's hilt, Inuyasha's hand still on it he focused as well, this time able to summon it up. There hands moving at the same time to slash at the charging spirits. A wave of power coming out of the sword and going straight through the spirits. Kikyo screamed, pained by it, as was Naraku it seemed, for he, though he wasn't screaming, burned. Yes burned, the 'servant' dying first, his body disappearing into ashes. Kikyo went next, sending a cold glare to the brothers before disappearing into ashes. The sword went back to normal as Sesshoumaru let go of the hilt and Inuyasha dropped the sword, both staring. "Is it....over?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, I believe so. That sword destroyed not only there spirit but there souls since they had no bodies." he paused and added "There gone for good." he said. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru!" came an alarmed voice.  
  
It was Rei. The little dog demon came running out of her hiding spot towards them, looking worried. "Its alright, were fine." Sesshoumaru assured her. Inuyasha gave a nod as she got in front of them and stopped staring at them. Inuyasha looked up at her "What is it?" he asked. Sesshoumaru looked up as well. They both watched Rei get all teary-eyed in concern and fall to her knees jumping at them, hugging them tightly. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both muttered at the same time "Women." then they both looked at each other, shocked and quickly looked away, thinking to themselves "That never happened."  
  
------Yay! That was my last chapter for the sequel. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks, bye. New story coming as soon as I get another idea! Bye!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
